Scorching Battles! Episode 46 Part 2/7
Firestormblaze) So, who dares to challenge me! Lordofpyrus) I DO! Firestormblaze) Lop? I thought you died with AR! Lordofpyrus) I'm here, ain't I! Firestormblaze) Why so mad? Lordofpyrus) LETS THINK! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME FROM BEHIND! WHO BETRAYED ME! Firestormblaze) It's simple... I DID! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN TOO KIND, YOU JUST DIDN'T FIT WITH US! YOU WERE JUST TOO WEAK! Lordofpyrus) WEAK! I'LL SHOW YOU! Armor Dragonoid) YEAH! Firestormblaze) Flare, we better get this started! Flare) YEAH! Firestormblaze) Ability Activate! Ominous Flames! ( The open skin on Flare releases ghostly flames that are unseen and used to trap an opponent ) Lordofpyrus) WHAT AN ABILITY NOTHING HAPPENED! Ability Activate! Swirling Fire! ( The swirling placement on Armor Dragonoid's tail, releases a whirlpool of fire ) ( The whirlpool of fire gets closer and closer to Flare ) Firestormblaze) Ability Activate! Flaring Fire! ( Flare fires a missle like blast from his hand and it targets the opponent ) Flare) UHH! HAAA! ( Flare fires the missle like blast from his hand and it cuts throught the flaming whirlpool, taking it's power towards Armor Dragonoid ) ( The missle like blast makes an annoying sound ) Lordofpyrus) MY EARS! Armor Dragonoid) AHHH! IT HURTS! BOOM! ( Fire consumes Armor Dragonoid and Lop ) Firestormblaze) THAT WAS TOO EASY, SO MUCH FOR HIM BEING STRONG! Flare) I KNOW, RIGHT! Firestormblaze) Just b... Armor Dragonoid) What makes you think we're done, we're just getting warmed up! Lordofpyrus) YEAH! ( Armor Dragonoid, with a red aura, and Lop walk out of the flames ) Firestormblaze) Good... Lordofpyrus) Ability Activate! Flare-Wing! ( Armor Dragonoid's wings get encased in fire and is used to attack his opponent ) Armor Dragonoid) AUH! A NICE ABILITY! ( Armor Dragonoid's wings go on fire ) Armor Dragonoid) NOW YOU WILL LOSE! ( Armor Dragonoid takes off ) Firestormblaze) We won... Flare) I know! Armor Dragonoid) EEEERRRRRAHHH! BOOM! ( Armor Dragonoid lays flat on the ground with fires attached to his leg ) Firestormblaze) GOOD! Ability Activate! Flare Gun Destroyer! ( Flare uses a huge gun and fires a huge flare at his opponent ) ( A huge gun appears in Flare's hands ) Firestormblaze) Any last words? Lordofpyrus) NO! Armor Dragonoid) I WILL NOT LOSE HERE! ( Armor Dragonoid tries to get up, but the fire holds him down on the ground ) Firestormblaze) FLARE! FIRE THE GUN! Flare) OKAY! ( Flare hits the tigger and a huge flare goes towards Armor Dragonoid ) Armor Dragonoid) D*MN IT! D*MN IT! D*... BOOM! ( The flare engulfs Armor Dragonoid ) Firestormblaze) Now...Burn, Burn In The Flames of Defeat! ( Minutes pass as the flame slowly dies off ) ( Armor Dragonoid goes into Lordofpyrus' hands, just burnt a bit ) Lordofpyrus) HOT! Pyrusmaster82) I'll take this match! Scorching Battles! Episode 47 Part 3/7 Grade of, Scorching Battles! Episode 46 Part 2/7? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Firestormblaze Category:LordofPyrus Category:Armor Dragonoid Category:Flare